


Well Somebody's Been Naughty...

by LilliumRosa



Series: Life through our eyes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliumRosa/pseuds/LilliumRosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was cornered. One minute the mission had been going as planned, smooth sailing as it ought to have been, the next he was under some major fire and he'd lost all contact with Jim.</p><p>What the hell was happening? Jim said the area was clear and Jim Moriarty was never wrong, so this had to be a set up. He was going to kill that little shit when he saw him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Somebody's Been Naughty...

Sebastian was cornered. One minute the mission had been going as planned, smooth sailing as it ought to have been, the next he was under some major fire and he'd lost all contact with Jim. What the hell was happening? Jim said the area was clear and Jim Moriarty was never wrong, so this had to be a set up. He was going to kill that little shit when he saw him.

Glancing around the corner he surveyed his exit possibilities, all of which lay through the spray of bullets currently barraging in his general direction. The wall was giving him cover for now, but if the hostiles moved in, his lovely hiding spot would leave him in lurch in the long run.

'Fuck it.' he murmured to himself, and probably to Jim as the sadistic bastard was probably listening.

Gun in hand, he ducked his head to give himself more cover before sprinting out and towards his nearest exit, doing his best not to get shot in the mean time. As he got to the exit, he let out a sharp hiss as a bullet grazed his shoulder. Diving the last few metres to the door, Sebastian readied himself for hostiles in the corridor, however he was pleasantly surprised to find it completely empty. Taking a moment whilst he wasn't under fire, he reached over and checked his shoulder. All in all it wasn't a bad thing to leave that little scene with, a scratch on the shoulder was significantly better than the other ways it could have gone.

Rifle pointed ahead, Sebastian progressed along the corridor taking the shortest route possible to get out of the building. Rounding a corner, he was faced with two goons in suits guarding a door. They began to pull their own guns but Sebastian was quicker , before their hands could reach their belts they dropped to the floor dead. Well he wasn't a crack shot for nothing...

Inching towards the door, Sebastian opened it hesitantly, fully expecting more guards behind it but instead he found someone else.

'That little...' Sebastian sighed. Jim was definitely going to get it when he got home now.

'Sebastian, good to see you again,' Severin chuckled nervously, a hesitant smile crossing his face, 'You know you don't have to do this for him, I can offer you more than he can. More money, more safety...'

It was Sebastian's turn to chuckle now, his features morphing into a smirk, 'You think I stay with Jim for money? You know why I stay with him.'

Sebastian watched Severin's face turned to one of disgust, ever the homophobe, same as ever.

'What I don't understand is why you left?' Sebastian's face turned to a sneer, 'You were doing well despite the fact the Jim really fucking hates you, why throw it all away? You knew you were never going to get away with it.'

'You didn't know I was going to be here did you?' Severin asked, ignoring Sebastian's questions all together, moving towards him until they were practically face to face 'The look on your face was enough to know that. What, does he think you're just going to shoot your own brother? Your own family? I know you Seb, you're my overprotective big brother. You wouldn't kill me...'

The shot echoed through the room and Severin's eyes locked with Sebastian's. Hurt bloomed in on his face, like the blood from the wound in his stomach before he dropped to the floor.

'Then you obviously don't know me very well,' Sebastian stated, face set like stone.

Another shot rang off and Sebastian turned, stalking from the room, out the building, shooting every person he came across on the way...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sebastian was pissed and Jim knew it. He had overstepped the mark on this one but he didn't really care. There was a job to be done and if the price of that was an angry, riled up Sebastian, he would gladly pay the price. Jim might be the boss but he loved to play rough with his tiger.

The door slammed open and Jim looked up nonchalantly, as if he hadn't spent the afternoon monitoring the other mans every action, waiting for him to arrive home.

'Hello honey, and how are you toda...'

Before Jim could finish his sentence, Sebastian had him by the throat, slamming him into the wall behind him.

Smirking, Jim started to shift slightly, but Sebastian was having none of it. Sebastian's hand left his throat momentarily to spin him around, pressing his front against Jim's backed, pinning him to the wall with all his weight.

'You just had to, didn't you?' Sebastian hissed, lowering his lips till they settled against Jim's ear. 'You made me kill my brother Jim...and now I'm going to have to punish you for it.'

Jim let out a moan at Sebastian's words. It was rare that Sebastian dominated their relationship but when he did, it was always worth the price. This was the Sebastian that Jim craved, the raw power that poured from his tiger was almost enough to make Jim come right there and then. To know that this man, and only this man could kill him in a second was the only time Jim ever came close to letting go. He had played and manipulated, and he had gotten exactly what he needed.

Teeth scraping along Jim's throat, he bit down harshly. It would leave lasting bruises to accompany the ones that his grip on the smaller man's chin would certainly cause. He felt Jim's back arch, pushing that delicious arse against his crotch. He needed to pull back or he would have Jim hard and fast right there and then, and he didn't want that. He wanted to draw this out, truly punish Jim in the best way he knew possible. Letting go of Jim, Sebastian stepped back and crossed to the sofa where he seated himself.

'Turn and face me.' he ordered, watching Jim turn without hesitation, 'Now strip for me, and do it properly.'

Jim's face curled into a seductive smirk, beginning to undress slowly, moving his body in ways that he knew would drive Sebastian wild. His soldier had once told him that he could perform with the things he could do with his body, he had taken it as a compliment and enjoyed teasing Sebastian with it as often as he could.

'On your knees.' Sebastian commanded, undoing his fly and pulling his hard length from his trousers, eyes trailing over Jim's pale body as he knelt in between his legs. Stroking Jim's hair gently, he smiled down at his boss before gripping tightly at the roots, pulling his head forwards.

'Now suck.' he ordered, though he needn't have. Jim was more than willing and quickly parted his lips to take the soft, pink head into his mouth, sucking and licking as if he had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

Letting out a low groan, Sebastian's head tipped back, eyes closing at the hot, wet feel of that sweet little mouth around his cock. Pulling on Jim's head, he pushed himself further into the hotness, Jim gladly obliging as he did so.

'You were very bad today, sending me into that mission when you knew full well what would happen, didn't you?' Sebastian growled, voice dripping with desire

Jim looked up at him, lips still wrapped firmly around his length, and nodded, eyes filled with lust. It was a sight that Sebastian would never get tired of, his boss, the napoleon of crime, most dangerous man in London, on his knees for him.

Sebastian tightened his grip on the smaller man's hair as he felt his cock hitting the back of the other's throat, moaning loudly before pulling him away and up into a biting kiss. 'I know exactly what you deserve,' Sebastian whispered.

Grip still tight in the other's hair, Sebastian bit harshly onto Jim's hardened nipple, eliciting a loud moan from Jim's mouth. Sebastian proceeded, peppering Jim's chest with bite marks, harsh and rough, as his free hand snaked up to Jim's lips.

'Suck' Jim obliged, sucking hard, getting them nice and wet for what he knew was about to happen. Reaching down to Jim's arse, Sebastian's finger circled the puckered hole before pushing his finger inside, quickly adding a second. This would be quick and Jim knew it, as little prep as possible and soon he would have Sebastian's luscious hardness deep inside him.

As soon as he felt Jim loosen around his fingers, Sebastian moved them away and lined himself up with Jim's entrance, nudging it slightly with the head of his cock. Jim whined, attempting to push himself back onto the hard length. Grabbing both of Jim's wrists, Sebastian locked eyes with the dark haired man in front of him.

'Are you going to be good from now on?' Sebastian smirked, 'If you're good you can have what you want.'

Jim nodded adamantly in response but Sebastian tutted and shook his head, 'Tell me what you want Jimmy...tell me...'

'Fuck Sebby, I want you, I want you so bad,' Jim whined, in desperate need to be filled.

'You have me Jimmy,' Sebastian leaned into Jim's ear and bit down hard, 'But what part do you really want?'

'Fuck, I need your hard cock Sebby,' Jim moaned, need filling his every being, the need to let go and just be taken by his big, strong tiger.

In one thrust, Sebastian seated himself inside Jim, both crying out as he did so, 'Holy fuck you feel so good Jimmy, so good for me Jimmy.'

Jim mewled at the feel of the hardness filling him, profanities spilled in a thick, Irish brogue as Sebastian pulled out slowly and thrust back deep inside him. Quickening his pace with every stroke, Sebastian knew that neither man would last long.

As the pace grew, Jim began to thrust back against his cock, meeting him on every stroke, pushing him deeper and harder, bring him closer. Snaking a hand down to Jim's neglected member, Sebastian squeezed and began stroking in time with their thrusts, extracting more delicious moans from the man on top of him. His strokes became quicker until Jim came, letting out a long moan, gasping for breath and panting his name against his shoulder. His muscles tightening around his length were too much for Sebastian...

'Fuck Jimmy!' Sebastian cried, plunging himself into Jim faster and faster, 'Shit...I...fucking hell...JIM!'

Sebastian came harder than he had in weeks, spilling deep inside Jim, filling him full of his hot seed. Panting hard, still seated inside Jim, he pulled the other man to him, large arms wrapping around his smaller frame. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but before long Jim was chuckling and climbing up from his seat in Sebastian's lap.

'You know I should really do things like that more often,' he quipped, sauntering towards the bathroom, 'It's a shame you don't have more brothers, maybe I'll try your mother next...'

Jim let out a yelp as he felt Sebastian slap his arse before passing him. 'If you touch my mother, it'll be your head I'm pointing the gun at,' Sebastian laughed as he ducked into the bathroom, before leaning around the doorframe to look at Jim, 'Besides, you love my mother, you'd never harm a hair on her head.'

Jim grinned, following Sebastian into the bathroom. Yes, today had definitely been a very good day.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at proper smut and hopefully it's okay? It's also my first mormor fic so I hope people like?


End file.
